Tom Gets Smacked
by justanotherdax
Summary: Tom Paris is a pig and someone finally smacks him for it


**Disclaimer I do not own Star Trek or any Star Wars material, I only own Alya.**

 **this is the first thing i have ever published so please be nice**

Captain Kathryn Janeway had a headache. It didn't even have the decency to be a normal headache, one that could be remedied by a hypospray. No, this was a Tom Paris induced headache, and a Tom Paris headache normally means paperwork and an irritated female of one species or another.

As Kathryn looked up at the lieutenant, completely ignoring his indignation, her eye was drawn to the vivid red handprint on his left cheek. Kathryn felt her eyebrow raise in question and she looked over to her left at the only other female in her readyroom.

Really she had been expecting something like this to happen ever since she had learned more about Alya and her species.

-7 minutes ago-

*Mess hall*

Alya was enjoying her lunch. She had good food and good company, the only true necessities in life, according to her father.

Alya had just finished telling Kes about how the lekku had their own role in the Twi'lek language, Ryl, when the doors to the mess hall opened. Alya knew that the human male who had just walked in could be considered attractive, however the arrogance he projected suggested that he knew it as well. Alya rolled her eyes as she realized that this must be the male, Tom Paris, that she had been warned about. She was distracted from her musings as Kes began speaking again. "You've barely mentioned your home planet, Ryloth right? What's it like?"

Alya had to hold back a wince at that, it was true that she hadn't really mentioned it, but it was still hard to talk about Ryloth, that was the truth for any Twi'lek. But, she knew that Kes was just curious and didn't mean any harm.

"Yeah, Ryloth. It's a tidal locked planet. We call the side facing the sun the Bright lands and the side away from the sun is called the Nightlands. Most Twi'leks who live on planet live in the cave systems in the Bright lands. I only lived on Ryloth until I three. I don't remember much." Alya couldn't help the slightly bitter tone that accompanied the words.

Kes, apparently, didn't hear it and continued her line of questioning, "Oh, well why did you leave? Did your parents work on a starship?" Alya tried to hold back the scoff that wanted to surface but she failed.

"I was taken from my family." Alya stated, blunt as ever. It was clear that the statement had startled Kes, but she recovered quickly enough. Alya, however, didn't notice as she continued in a dark tone, "It's not like it made much of a difference since I had already been sold off anyway. I'm pretty sure I was bought by Gardulla the Hutt. Gardulla lives on Tatooine, so I would have been sent there. Luckily," Alya scoffed, " I was found by a Jedi knight and she freed me." It was clear that Kes was horrified by the news that Alya had been sold as a slave and her next question showed just how innocent she really was.

"You were sold as a slave when you were three? That's horrible! Why did they sell you?"

"Money. A Twi'lek slave girl who's never known anything else? Are you kidding? That's a tidy profit right there. Twi'leks have been sold as slaves for thousands of years, literally. It's so ingrained in the culture that no one even blinks an eye. Twi'lek females have it especially rough. They're sold, mostly, to be 'entertainment' for their owners." Alya stopped, partly due to the sheer mortification on Kes's face and partly due to the tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Alya had turned around in her seat to see Tom Paris and his two friends, who she knew to be Be'lanna Torres and Harry Kim, behind her. Tom was quite clearly staring at her breasts as he asked, " Hey, is this seat taken?" Alya had to roll her eyes, yet again, at the arrogance exuded by this particular male as he sat down uninvited.

"So, what's someone of your physique doing all alone out here in the Delta quadrant?" Tom questioned, clearly trying, and failing, to flirt with Alya.

Alya wasn't having it, "First, I'm not alone, I'm having lunch with Kes. Second, what do you mean by ' someone of my physique'?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "You're hot. So you're a mechanic? With that body?"

Alya scoffed. " Hh so you're one of those. Why did you even come over here?"

"oh I heard that you were an 'entertainer' and I was wondering if you would 'entertain' me?" Tom was cut off by a loud and resounding smack.

Alya stood over him, glaring daggers into him. " You chauvinistic pig."

She spat in disgust as she taps her com badge, "Alya to Janeway. (Janeway here, go ahead) Captain I just met Tom Paris ( oh God what did he do) not much, he just, well he did enough to deserve a smack ( very well, could the two of you come to my ready room? Janeway out) "

Alya didn't bother to contain her sigh as she grabbed Tom's ear and dragged him to the Captain's ready room.


End file.
